Revenge in Blue
by Tereids
Summary: MWPP| a mysterous book is found by one 15 year old Remus Lupin. Sirius tryes to save him... but will they all be in over their heads? slash
1. A Beginning

Revenge in Blue

Chapter One: A Beginning

Disclaimer: hay everybody I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other character out of the books. However I DO own Emi Gurio and the plot….I think. Anywayz if u use Emi or copy this story in any way I _WILL _hurt you. ^_^ enjoy the story.

We see Remus Lupin a every day 5th yeah student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…..or was he? 

Actually Remus wasn't, not only was he a nerd (most Ravenclaws are…. *waves flag* Ravenclaw pride!) but a werewolf and he was gay. His sexuality was a secret……so naturally the entire school knew. But no one knew he was a werewolf except his three best friends. 

James Potter he was one of the tallest, he had black, hair bright blue eyes thick round black rimmed glasses sort of the leader and in Gryffindor. Next was Peter Pettigrew, he was the shortest of the group, blond hair, watery blue eyes, rather fat, he was also kind of the tag along of the group and in Hufflepuff. Finally there was Sirius Black he had spiky that stuck out to the left, the tallest of the bunch, the jokester, in Slytherin and Remus's long time crush. 

Remus was walking down the corridor when he heard it…giggles. It was the group of homophobic Gryffindors (AN: bet you didn't see _that_ one coming) who would contently beat him up every day. 

Instinctively Remus began to run, he had only gotten a little way when three or four came out of the shadows and stood blocking his way. Remus skidded to a halt and darted off in the other direction. 

But…of course…they anticipated this and the rest of their little group came out of the shadows. They quickly started closing in. "Now come on girls lets reasonable" said Remus a hint of fear glinting in his eyes while he tried to delay the enviable. 

They closed in and he was completely surround. 

***

Three of the Marauders sat in the Transfiguration room waiting for Remus. "You don't think they cornered him again? Do you?" said Sirius a worried look in his dark brown eyes. 

Just then the group who attacked Remus walked in laughing and chatting about 'that stupid fag' and 'we got him good this time'. Sirius James and Peter immediately knew who they were talking about. In unison they stood and ran out the door. 

***

Remus was in a near by trash can. His feet hanging out. A hand came up and grabbed the edge. A second later the feet disappeared and Remus's head appeared in its place. 

His ponytail was a mess he partly climbed partly fell out of the trashcan. His bag lay near by but the strange thing was there was a new book laying right next to his stuff. Remus's violet eyes came to rest a pone it. 

A few strands of light brown fell in his face as he crawled towards it. He picked it up and turned it over there was nothing on it all what so ever. Remus opened the book and out floated a girl in a knee length skirt, long sleeve shirt with a sailor collar and a strange tie. Her hair came to about mid thigh. 

"Wh….. who are you?" Remus managed to stammer out. "I'm Emi Gurio" said the ghost in a cold voice. "What's your name?" asked Emi in the same cold voice "Re…. Remus Lupin" stuttered Remus still recovering from the shock of seeing a girl pop out of a book. 

"Well Remus….. what's you most wanted wish?" asked Emi coolly "My wish?…..Hm….." said Remus going off into thought "I can make it so no one ever puts you in a trash can again" said Emi her eyes narrowing slightly. "I really don't mind it anymore…… I've actually gotten used to it by now……" said Remus. He then counted to think then "I want my friend Sirius Black to fall in love with me" he said looking up at Emi with pleading eyes. 

Emi smirked slightly. "I can make it happen……" said Emi moving really close to Remus "All you have to do is this one little favor for me….." she whispered in his ear. Her breath was like ice. "Anything" said Remus desperately. "Good" said Emi her voice as cold her breath and standing at her full height. 

Suddenly Emi jumped forward causing Remus to fall backward. Remus was shaking in pain trying not to scream. "What are you doing to me?!" asked Remus the pain was getting to him. "Just taking over your body" said Emi's voice from Remus's mouth "Oh and by the way to get me out is nearly impossible, so you might as well give up" said Emi. "Never!" cried Remus. 

But his body gave in still being week from the beating he took earlier. "Don't worry soon the pain will be over" said Emi's voice. There was a white light surrounding both Remus and the book. 

Remus screamed in pure agony. The light soon disappeared. The book now had a title it was: Standard Book of Charms Grade 5. Remus lay on the ground unconscious. 

***

The trio heard the scream and ran towards it as fast as they could. Sirius quickly pulled a head of the other two. 

Soon he was a corridor ahead. "Sirius! Slow down!" shouted James. "If you don't like how fast I'm going! Then speed up!" shouted Sirius's voice from around the corner. "Smart ass!!!" shouted James. 

They pulled around another corner. "So?……*gasp* Remus!!!!" shouted Sirius. Immediately James and Peter started to run. James skidded around the corner then Peter came a few seconds later. 

They both saw Remus laying unconscious almost on the other side of the corridor. Sirius was half was there. James started running again. Peter rested for a few more seconds then started running. 

Sirius skidded to a halt above Remus. He dropped to his knees and picked up the smaller boy. "Remus" said Sirius quietly shaking Remus. James and Peter quickly caught up. "What wrong with him?" squeaked Peter "Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey?" suggested James. Remus stirred. "There's no need for _that_" said Remus flatly. 

He opened his eyes to reveal that they weren't violet anymore. Instead they were gray and had a cold look about them. "Remus……. What happened to your eyes?" asked Sirius quietly. "My eyes?……what about my eyes? There's nothing different about them?!" said Remus just slightly suspiciously. "They changed colors that's all" said Sirius. 

Remus looked around "Where's my charms book?!?" said Remus who was now starting to look around franticly. The others started looking. "Here it is" said James picking it up and handing it to Remus. Remus looked relived. 

***

Up in the rafters floated one of the Hogwarts Ghosts. Known as The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw watched the seen below. "Oh no!" whispered The Grey Lady "She's back! I must go tell Albus at once" said The Grey Lady flying off towards Dumbledore's office as fast as she could. 

***

In Dumbledore's office Dumbledore sat at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. When The Grey Lady glided through the door. "Albus" said The Grey Lady floating in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked up. 

"Yes Rowena, is there anything I can help you with?" said Dumbledore pleasantly. The Grey Lady blushed slightly. It is true that she is the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw but she didn't want that to get out. "Albus please don't call me call me that when anyone is around" said Rowena. 

Dumbledore stared "But there isn't anyone here" said Dumbledore. Rowena sighed and then pointed at the picture of the sleeping Professor Dippet (Author's Note: he's in the second book I don't remember when but he's there). "Oh honestly Rowena" said Dumbledore beginning to laugh. 

Rowena blushed again she looked off to the side "Its not funny" she muttered. Rowena took a swipe at one of the many objects on Dumbledore's desk. Her hand went right through it. 

She then put her hand over her mouth in a fist and cleared her throat. Rowena's look turned grave "That's not the reason I came here" said Rowena sternly. Dumbledore stopped laughing. "The reason I came, it to tell you that _she's_ back" said Rowena in the same stern voice as before. 

Dumbledore looked stern as well "Who?" asked Dumbledore simply. "One of mine, the gay werewolf boy, (AN: aren't I _sooooooooo_ nice) also known as Remus Lupin" said Rowena simply. 

She narrowed her eyes "_And_ we both know else he is" said Rowena. Dumbledore nodded "Do you remember last time this happened?" asked Dumbledore. Rowena shook her head no. "Remember Tom Riddle, he was a young man similar to Remus. But had just a bit of a mean streak. Then he found that book and there was the birth of Voldemort. Let up hope that she dose not fill Remus with evil like Tom" said Dumbledore. 

Rowena looked pail "How do we get her out before its too late?" asked Rowena softly. "She leaves someone's body when………."

AN: ok well that chapter one. Sorry to leave a cliff hanger…but I'll continue the story if people like it please R&R!!! see ya!!!! 


	2. The Unforgivable Curse

Revenge in Blue

Chapter Two: The Unforgivable Curse 

Disclaimer: hay everybody I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other character out of the books. Emi is mine and so is Lee Chang (he's s'post to be Cho's dad) but if you want to use them then just let me know *flashes peace sign*

AN: *waves franticly* hiiiiiiii! I got a reivewwwwwwwwwwww!!!! Anyway here's chapter two and I know that the chapter titles are bad so na na!! And I'm gonna be popping up through out the story saying all sorts of side comments. Oh yeah there was a mistake in the last chapter in the begining with Sirius's hair, it sticks out to the right not the left…………oops. Anywayz enjoy chapter two!

It was now Friday afternoon, witch everyone had off. Sirius James and Peter all sat underneath a tree by the lake. "Has anybody noticed that Remus has been acting strange ever since that day that we found him unconscious in the corridor?" asked Sirius. Peter shook his head no. "No, has he?" asked James. 

"Yeah he has, first his eyes turn from violet to gray. How he didn't know how to get to any of his classes _or_ the Ravenclaw common room. When we were talking about what to do on the full moon, he didn't know what we were talking about. He didn't remember who most of the professors are or what was going on in their classes and he _always_ knows what's happening in class, I mean its _class_ and its _Remus_. Also he attacked those girls who usually beat him up with magic" said Sirius. 

James and Peter starred at Sirius almost scarred at how much he noticed about their friend. "Well maybe we should ask him about it? Remember what happened last time when we thought he was acting strangely" said James. Sirius waved away the suggestion. "Bad idea, we should wait a little while and see what happens" said Sirius. Once again Peter and James starred blankly. "Whatever" said James. Sirius looked to the sky 'Who are you Moony?' he thought. 

***

In the Ravenclaw boys dorm. Remus lay on his bed covered in cold sweat. "Knock it off human!! Your not getting your body back!!!" screeched Emi "Yes I am!!! I'm a lot stronger then I was when we met!!" shouted Remus back. 

His hand clenched into fists. "True human _but you won't win_!!!" cried Emi. Remus's hands clenched even more, he was now drawing blood. His arms were straight out. Remus looked as though he was trying to break free from some invisible bindings. "_Yes I will_!!!" cried Remus back. 

***

James Peter and Sirius still sat under the tree. Peter was reading a book. James was doodling something that looked like something to do with hearts and the words 'Lily Evans'. Sirius was laying down starring blankly at the sky. 

Suddenly Sirius sat up 'Moony is in trouble!' thought Sirius. "What is it?" asked James. Sirius quickly snapped out of it "Ummm……" said Sirius not realizing what he was doing "….I think we should go check on Remus" said Sirius thinking fast. "Ok?" said James questioningly and giving Peter a side ways glance. 

"Anybody know how to get to the Ravenclaw commons?" asked Peter looking up from his book. "I do" said a voice from behind the tree. A boy their age walked out. He was normal height, had black hair, looked to be Chinese, and black eyes. The other boys starred at this new comer. "Sorry for eves dropping, but Sirius is right you know" said Lee Chang (AN: for all you un-smart people out there it's the same person that walked out from behind the tree). 

He then looked at Sirius with a pearcing stair "Remus has be acting strangely, he's been muttering weird things in his sleep and obsessing over his charms book" he said darkly. He then waved his hand. "Anyway… that's not the point. Come on" said Lee beckoning them to fallow. The other three stood. Together they headed up towards the castle.

***

Remus was now shaking. He breathed a sigh of relief. He then rolled out of the bed. Remus got shakily to his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake charms book. Then threw it on the bed. Then picked up his wand from the night stand and staggered out the door (AN: doesn't he sound like he's _drunk_ instead of worn out) 

***

"Were almost there" said Lee after leading them through many twists and turns that they could probably never repeat on their own. They turned a corner and saw someone staggering down the corridor. 

As they drew closer to the other person they recognized the person's light brown hair and ponytail. "Remus!" cried Sirius rushing forward. Remus looked up "Sirius" he said barely over a whisper. Remus tried to move forward faster and failed. Sirius anticipated this. 

So he ran forward and caught the smaller boy. "I finally found you" said Remus in the same voice as before. The smaller boy clinged to Sirius for support. Almost unable to stand. Sirius took Remus's hands and helped steady him. While Sirius was doing that he felt something worm and wet on Remus's hands. (AN: heh heh I'm such a perv). 

He pulled one of his own away and saw dark red blood. Sirius grabbed Remus's wrist "Moony what's this?" asked Sirius in a quiet voice and gesturing to the four cuts on Remus's hand. Remus starred up at Sirius, his violet eyes glinting with terrible pain. He looked on the verge of tears. "I can't tell you" said Remus looking at his feet. 

Suddenly Remus's knees gave in and he began to fall. But Sirius caught him by grabbing him by the elbows. "I need to tell you something" said Remus desperately. "Anything you want to say just say it" said Sirius. Remus took a deep breath "Alright….. I'm-" started Remus. 

He suddenly began to shake violently. Remus then fell to the floor on hand and knees. The shaking subsided "Stupid human" muttered Emi's voice. Then Remus got to his feet "I told you not to try and tell" she muttered again. "For your insolence" said Emi coldly as she reached into Remus's pocket "Your love will pay" said Emi. 

She now had Remus's wand and voice. "What's he babbling on about?" asked Lee. The others shrugged. Remus's gray eyes fixed on Sirius. He raised his wand. 

Sirius quickly took a step back. "_Crucio_!!" he cried, Sirius fell to the ground twitching. The other watched in horror. An evil smirk appeared on Remus's face as Sirius continued to twitch. "Stop it!!!" shouted James stepping forward. Causing Remus to loose his concentration. 

Sirius lay on the floor panting (AN: *laughs* I'm such a perrrrrrrrrrv!!!). The others looked horrified. Remus's evil smile broadened. He raised his wand again "_Expelliarmus_!!" cried Remus. Sirius then floated up and slammed into the nearest wall, with a loud crash. Sirius slid down the wall bleeding. 

Remus then cackled and ran off. Leaving the other four very stunned. "Remus….. why?" whispered Sirius before passing out. 

***

This time from around a corner Rowena watched. She had been keeping an eye on Remus ever since Emi showed up. Rowena ducked behind the corner as Remus ran by cackling evilly. 

"Oh no" whispered Rowena desperately "Its gotten worse!" she whispered as she peaked behind the wall again then quickly drew back. 

She then looked to the sky and held the diamond shaped pendant the hung around her neck "Oh Helga, give me strength" said Rowena desperately. Tears springing to her eyes at the thought of Helga. "You always were the strong one" she said. Rowena (AN: I like her name) then sniffed and dried her eyes and headed off towards Dumbledore's office. Still clutching the pendant. 

***

In Dumbledore's office Dumbledore wasn't there. But Fawkes the Phoenix was there flying around singing one of its hunting songs. Rowena floated in just as she had before. She then looked around and saw Fawkes but no Dumbledore. So she floated forward and hovered in a sitting position over one of the chairs. 

Fawkes stopped singing and landed on its perch (AN: I don't remember if Fawkes is a boy or a girl. Or even if its mentioned for that matter). 

A short time later there was a *click* of a door opening. Dumbledore walked in and caught sight of Rowena. "Hello Rowena" said Dumbledore pleasantly. "He's getting worse" said Rowena still clutching her pendant. 

Dumbledore looked serous, he then took a seat behind his desk. "How bad?" asked Dumbledore "Bad, he broke free for a short time today but was very weak. He almost got a chance to tell his friends when she took over. It seams that she had told him not to tell anyone. So when he was about to tell she took control again and made Sirius Black pay the price by hitting him with both the Cruciatus Curse witch she didn't seam to ready to take off any time soon. James Potter distracted him. She then used the Disarming Spell to slam him into a wall. Then ran away cackling" said Rowena. 

"Where is he now?" asked Dumbledore "I haven't the faintest idea. But I'm sure that his friends took that Sirius boy to the hospital wing" said Rowena. Dumbledore got to his feet "Then we should find him and tell him that we know" said Dumbledore. 

"No!" cried Rowena jumping to her feet and holding up her transparent hands. "From what you've told me, these situations should be handled very delicately and that we shouldn't let him know that we know unless it nessary" said Rowena. "Besides I know this girl better then you think" said Rowena darkly. 

***

Sirius lay in one of the hospital wing beds still unconscious from the beating he took earlier. Peter and James were there with him. While Lee went to go find Remus. Even though they were almost sure Remus went to the Shrieking Shack. 

"Why do you think Remus attacked Sirius like that?" asked James as he shifted while leaning on the wall. Peter shrugged "Maybe Remus really _isn't_ himself" suggested Peter (AN: *gasp!* Peter said more then one line in a chapter!! Oh well, maybe in the next chapter Peter won't talk at all….. *mutters stuff about what's going to happen in story* *starts to walk away* *looks up for a second* oh yeah back to the story).

James turned to stair at Peter "What are you talking about?" asked James "I was just thinking that maybe Sirius is right" said Peter. James gave Peter a questioning look. "I mean about Remus and all….." said Peter. 

James opened his mouth when a girl with red hair and green eyes (AN: *sarcastically* bet you all can't guess who _that_ is. *Goes off on rant about how obvious who this person is* oh yeah if the chapter gets a little weird from here on just please put up with it) ran up. "I just heard what happened….. is Sirius ok?" asked the girl. 

James gave the red head a questioning look (AN: he likes doing that….. *sweat drops*) "Lily…… since when so you care about Sirius?" asked James. Lily threw him a dirty look "Since now" muttered Lily. "Look for yourself" said James gesturing to Sirius's bed. 

Lily walked in the room a little more covered her mouth and gasped. "Remus did…… this?" asked Lily in horror James and Peter nodded. Sirius had heard everything they said 'That's because he's not really Remus' thought Sirius before slipping out of consciousness again.

***

In the Shrieking Shack Remus was sitting on the floor of the upper story with a knife crying. (AN: *stands up in front of audience* yeah, yeah he's being a baby…. Live with it….. and if you don't like cutting then don't read this next part). 

The knife glinted in the sunlight that was coming through the boarded up windows. Remus rolled up one of sleeves of his robes. He then picked up the knife and held it up to his upper arm. (AN: could I drag this out _any_ longer? ………. Oh yeah I can). 

Then he pulled the knife away and looked at it with an insane gleam in his violet eyes. 

"Each cut will be for something I lost" said Remus bringing down the knife to his forearm and making a large gash "That was for the Marauders" he said raising the bloody knife. He made another gash just like the first "This one for James the bravest of us all" he said pulling away the knife to stair at it. (AN: Part That Didn't Make It In: Remus: ooooooh preeeetyy blood). "This one is for Lily… always the one who would understand…" he said making another gash just the ones before. 

Then pulled it, away tears of emotional and physical pain in his eyes. Remus continued with this pattern until. "This one is for Sirius…….. the reason I live and breathe….. and now for what I've done I should suffer as well" he said in a worn out kind of way. 

Then took the knife and made a cut that went over all the others. (AN: he's not percing any veins) Remus the collapsed face forward from lack of blood. 

AN: hi all you have to listen to me again. Ok so first of all I want to thank the two people who reviewed. First to Nekkyo twins, thanks for my first review ever love ya forever. And now to The One here is a little hit about the story: its gonna get worse before it gets better and there's an unexpected surprise at one point. Also there will be delays since school just started, but I will get the chapters up as fast as I can. There's just one thing……. If I get more then one review on each chapter then the next one will be up as soon as its typed. *crosses arms over chest* because I said so. And I'm a mean author. Oh yeah one more thing I'm having in my AN-s during the story: Parts That Didn't Make It In. I'll abbreviate it some time. There just random little things that are my lame attempts at humor. 


	3. Finding Out

Revenge in Blue

Chapter Three: Finding Out

Disclaimer: don't own HP. However I do own Emi Gurio, Lee Chang, and other characters that don't come form the books at all, if you want to use them ask me… and yeah. 

AN: yeah, yeah I'm yapping on yet _again._ Well I have this new part in my AN-s that pop up where ever its "Part That Didn't Make It In". I'm gonna shorten it to PTDMII (because I'm lazy) and there just little jokes that my twisted head comes up with. Also I have found out something about myself from writing this chapter. It's that I am a sick and twisted person… ok that's all. Thank you also to my beta reader, Lee Nekkyo of the Nekkyo twins….. read her stories Damnit (it under 'Nekkyo twins)! Anyway… enjoy chapter three!

It was the next day. Sirius was out of the Hospital Wing and no one had seen Remus since he attacked Sirius… well… except for the other Marauders…. They knew exactly where he was. 

"Come **on** you guys!" whined Sirius as he walked backwards down the long corridor. 

"No!" shouted James. He was almost shaking with rage, and his fists where clenched tightly. 

"But we can't just leave him there!" shouted Sirius. James and Sirius were actually in a fight. There was practically steam coming out of James's ears. 

"Fine then!!!!!!" shouted James at the top of his lungs. "Go be with the traitor!!! Be with the one that put you in the Hospital Wing!!! Be with the one that put an _Unforgivable Curse_ on you!!!!". 

"Alright I will!!!" shouted Sirius as he storming off. 

Peter stared as two of his best friends just gotten in the biggest fight he had ever seen. This looked to be the end of the Marauders. (AN: I couldn't resist… PTDMII: Narrator: so then Remus committed suicide. Later on after Remus's death James and Sirius became friends again. Then Sirius really was the Potter's secret keeper and they lived. Voldemort was still alive and people were still being toured and killed. The end. Now back to the story). 

"Fine…" muttered James "But don't blame me if he curses you again." He then stormed off in the other direction. 

Peter continued to stand there not knowing who to follow.

'You don't know what I know and saw, James.' thought Sirius angrily. 'You wouldn't understand…' With that he continued to storm off.

***

Remus lay on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He had passed out because of all the cuts, witch, by now, had partly scabbed over. After he had awoken, Emi took control again. But before Emi had taken control, Remus had wondered how he was still alive. He had figured before he made the final cut he would die anyway, So he made the cut and didn't have to wait very long before passing out (beta reader note: doesn't Sirius feel important). After all of the blood loss, he had then slept through the rest of the afternoon and the night. Now were at the present. 

"Where the hell is this place?" asked Emi to no one as she spoke through the werewolf's mouth. "A new building obviously….. or his home?" She was very confused. "It wasn't around in Riddle's day…" The evil girl took a look around trough the eyes of Remus Lupin. "And _defiantly_ wasn't around in my day." 

There was a sound of muffled footsteps down stairs. Remus quickly sat up, but then fell. 

"Moony?" said a muffled voice. Remus moaned (AN: PTDMII: Narrator: and then he fell out the window. The end….. I think you can tell what I'm hinting at). 

"Bloody hell!!!!" exclaimed Emi "I forgot it hurt to be _human_! …. Also forgot how much it hurt to be _alive_!"

The footsteps grew louder as if someone was skipping steps. (AN: they were) 

'Oh shit!' cursed Emi inside of her head 'That human will get here before I can take his voice!' There was silence, then the door slowly opened 

"Moony?" said a questioning voice from behind the door. It opened a bit further. 

"Yeah?" said a cross between Remus and Emi's voices. 

"Are you ok?" asked the voice, which Emi could almost place. 

Remus cleared his throat "Yeah…… yeah" said the crossed voice nervously but sounding a bit more like Remus. "Just something caught in my throat." 

'Phew….' Thought Emi to herself. 'That was close' 

"Can I come in?" asked the voice, as the door slowly slid open a bit. 

"Sure…" said Remus, sounding like himself again. 

The door was pushed all the way open to revel Sirius standing on the other side (AN: PTDMII: with a knife and it goes all horror movie like. And Sirius stabs Remus until he's nothing more then a unidentifiable corps……. Aren't I _so_ nice…… anyway now that _that's_ out of my system… back to the story!) with a worried look on his face. The Slytherin walked into the room shyly, and Remus stared at him blankly. He walked over to Remus and sat down. (AN: PTDMII: *waves arms around like crazy person* and then he pulled out a knife and stabbed Remus to death! *actual story Sirius walks up* Sirius: *yells* *waves arms around* would you _stop_ already with the whole 'Remus is going to die' thing! *shakes author* WHAT IS WRONGE WITH YOU WOMAN!?!??!!. Author: *shrugs* I dunno…. I like to make my favorite characters suffer? Sirius: *in prissy voice* ok fine *walks off and makes out with Remus….. not really but you'd like that wouldn't you?). 

"There's something I need to tell you" said The Slytherin quietly.

"What?" asked Remus with a fake look of concern on his face. 

Sirius got a sneaky look on his face. "It's a secret…" he said seductively, beckoning Remus closer with his finger "Come closer…" Remus moved closer "Even closer…" The werewolf moved even closer. Sirius leaned in and put his lips up against Remus's ear. "I know your secret…" his breath was chilling and the Ravenclaw shivered. 

"And what is that?" There was a slight fear to Remus's voice, and he blushed lightly. 

"I know that you're not the real Remus Lupin."

Remus's gray (AN: I'm putting in the eye color for a reason) bugged out. He then jumped to his feet almost knocking over some random object. His hand dived into his pocket, then the next. 

Sirius clicked his tongue "Ah, ah, ah…" he waved one thin, muscular finger. "Its not that easy." then reached up his sleeve and produced Remus's wand. He held it in one hand gently.

Remus's eyes narrowed. 

"Now…" started Sirius pointing the wand at its owner "Start talking." He had a smug look on his face. (AN: PTDMII: Remus: *walks over to Sirius* *bitch slaps him* wipe that smug look off your face. Sirius: *whines* owwies!! That hurt…. Where dose it say to do that in the script? Author: *walks up* it does not say to hit Sirius it says that your s'post to…. *goes into big long explaining thing about what Remus is s'post to do*…. Now you got it? Remus: ….. Author: good.)

The Ravenclaw boy sighed heavily "I guess someone was bound to find out sooner or later…" said Emi's voice putting up Remus's hands. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes "Who the hell are you?!" the Slytherin boy screeched, pointing Remus's wand at him dangerously. 

"I'm Emi Gurio." . She narrowed Remus's eyes until they were no more then slits. "And….." she smiled evilly. "Your not the only one who can play tricks" . She then held out her hand and muttered a few words. 

Sirius's eyes glazed over. 

Emi smiled a smile that could chill anything alive to the bone. "Now." She said, in her cool, evil voice "Take me out of here." 

Sirius stood and headed for the door, while Emi picked up the forgotten knife. 

'I like the way you use this human…… maybe I'll use it for myself on your little friend' thought the evil one. 

'If you touch him with that thing I swear I'll….. I'll….' cried Remus from within. 

Emi laughed a high, terrible laugh (AN: now we know where Voldie got it). 'And do what little human? Growl at me?' There was silence. She laughed again '**Pathetic**, you can't do _anything_, your bound within your own your own head and _your_ making threats!' She then sobered 'But really human, I won't hurt harm him……… much.' She smiled. 'He's my ploy to get through to you' Remus sighed as Emi and Sirius headed for the end of the tunnel. 

***

"And then Sirius went after him!!!! Can you believe that?!" fumed James. He was with Lily and her group of friends, which consisted of Emma Williams who was a bit of a short girl with light brown wavy hair that reached her knees and was in Gryffindor.

Next, there was Narcissa and Kasumi Cortes, of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. They were twins, Narcissa was a bit shorter then Kasumi with blond hair and a bow in the back. On the other hand Kasumi had Redish brown hair witch was an accident when she tried to charm it red. 

Next, there was Ayaka Sinistera of Ravenclaw, with charmed blue hair and gray contacts. She got quiet a few stairs while walking down the corridor. 

Lily and looked to her friends.

"Yes James" said Kasumi wearily. "We've heard that just-" 

"-About a million times" finished the blond Slytherin. 

Lily sighed again "Narcissa and Kasumi are right" she stated. "Would you just get past it and go be friends again?" 

"No." refused James, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Stupid men" said Ayaka she looked to Lily "There all to stubborn (except for the femmy gay ones) to admit when there wrong." She threw her hand in the air "And people wonder why I'm a lesbian!" 

Emma laughed. "Especially men our age." she giggled. 

The conversation continued like this with, James ranting on about Remus's and Sirius's betrayal. Kasumi and Narcissa making comments that he should stop telling them the same things repeatedly. Ayaka making comments about men being stupid (AN: Ayaka had a _bad_ day) and such. Lily trying to get James to make up with Sirius now instead of later. 

***

Rowena was behind a wall (again). She sighed heavily and floated off. 

"His friends don't know where he is either… She couldn't have gone far…… unless she still has the memories from when she was in Tom….. of course the grounds have changed since Tom was here…… still the grounds have changed _allot_ since she was here." she babbling on to herself, then She suddenly stopped and began to laugh. "That Ayaka girl sounds just like Helga when I came to the subject of men…" 

[Flashback (AN: yeah, yeah everybody hates them, everybody puts them. Well here's yet another flashback. **Don't** skip over it because it has important parts about Emi and stuff)]

"Look out Professor Ravenclaw!!" Aya Haruna shouted. Aya had blue hair that was up in a high pony tail and was a student at Hogwarts. 

Rowena turned around just to see Helga Hufflepuff leap into the air. Soon Helga was on top of Rowena looking deep into her pure blue eyes. 

Helga smiled seductively, then something like a growl came out, but sounded like nasal congestion. (beta reader note: she _had_ to put that, didn't she? ) There were distinct giggles and 'woooo's' from there half of the class.

Rowena blushed a deep shade of red "Not here Helga…" more distance 'woooo's' could be heard from the class. 

"I have something for you" said Helga reaching into her pocket. Her blond pony tail shifting with her. A black head band resided in her hair at all times. Helga's outfit was full black with a yellow belt that had an array of things hanging form it. She carried a sword on her back and had high men's lace up boots. She was one of the manly women, and you did **not** see to many like that back then. Of course, Rowena had fallen for Helga when they had first met. (AN: I might make a founders fic about them *points at Helga and Rowena* and the other founders). They had been happily together ever since. 

Helga had **finally** retrieved what she was looking for. It was a small box, and by now Rowena was the same color as Godric's robes and hair. 

"Its for you." said Helga quietly as she opened the box. Inside was a diamond shaped pendant with a black border (AN: for lack of better word) with the rest yellow (Helga _always_ got things in yellow and black…. It was almost frightening). It was the most beautiful thing Rowena had ever seen (Aside form Helga that is). 

Soon the world was forgotten, there was nothing left but the two. Rowena had so much to say but she could not get anything out. "Where?" was all Rowena could managed to say. 

"I found it on my trip a week ago." Smiled Helga. 

"Thank you…" said Rowena in awe. "I'll wear it always." She smiled "You're the most wonderful person in the world." With that, the blue clad woman hugged Helga. 

"Don't you think you should save that until _after_ class" said the voice of Salazar Slytherin. 

Salazar had long black hair with a green tint and red eyes. He was clad in green and silver, and standing with his arms crossed.

Standing next to Salazar was Godric Gryffindor who was giggling. 

A girl with blond hair and green eyes started to sneak up behind Godric. Her name was Yui Gurio, and she was holding a real spider. She jumped out in front of the red clad man. 

"Boo!" she yelled. 

"Eeek, a spider!!!" screeched Godric covering his face. 

Yui didn't expect this and dropped the spider. 

Helga jumped up and pulled out her sword. Salazar went for one for his arrows but Helga was too fast and cut the spider in half (AN: dose Helga have a Xena thing going on or is it just me?). 

Rowena got to her feet "Ms. Gurio!" she snapped. Yui and an older girl both looked up. The older girl was tall had dark brown hair blue eyes similar to Yui's. This was Yui's older sister Emi Gurio. 

"Not you Emi" said Rowena waving her hand. "Yui! Come here, now!" she sounded angry, and a clump of grass hanging out of her long wavy black hair. Everyone stopped, they all knew that you were in _big_ trouble if you got Rowena mad.

Yui stopped laughing, stood, and walked over. Immediately Rowena started scolding her. 

Godric clung to Helga's leg rubbing on it, and Salazar glared. "Get off." said the Hufflepuff woman through clenched teeth. She took her sword and pried Godric off. "Go be with Salazar." She started to Rowena and Yui. 

"……. Now don't let me catch you doing that again!!" shouted Rowena. 

Yui was looking at her feet and nodded, she then stared running towards the forest (It wasn't called the Forbidden Forest yet). Emi started to go after her but Helga grabbed Emi around the waist. Emi started kicking and screaming 

"Yui!!" Emi screamed as she fought against Helga. "Yuiiii!!! No! Yui come back!!! You'll get hurt!!!" she continued to fight her voice choked with sadness and horror. 

Yui kept running not listening to her sister's horrified cries. She had always been a fast runner, and soon reached the forest. 

"Come back" Emi cried weakly. She had stopped kicking and screaming and sank to the ground as she watched the blond hair disappear. The brown haired girl began crying as her only remaining family, Yui, vanished. Helga was the only thing supporting her. 

Salazar looked to Rowena who looked very pail. "You suck" he said, in his same old cold dull voice. "Don't fret Gurio I'll go find the……… thing" with that he began to walk away... but then he turned around. "Oh yeah… If I'm not back in five minutes (AN: did they even _have_ minutes back then?!)……. Then keep waiting." The green clad man then began to walk off again. 

Salazar didn't return for three days the whole castle was on pins and needles waiting for what happened. When he did return he was caring Yui's dead body. Soon after the forest was renamed the Forbidden Forest and no one was allude to go there. 

[End flash back] 

Rowena's eyes widened. "Oh my god" she whispered hoarsely. "Its my fault Emi turned evil! I must go tell Albus." she said as she began to float off towards Dumbledore's office. 

***

Sirius had _finally_ led Emi up to the castle. He had kept resisting her power so it took awhile. 

Emi released Sirius from the trance. Quickly the stupid look changed to one of anger. "I won't let you get away with this!" he screeched, charging at Emi. Sirius took a punch and Emi smirked and reappeared behind him floating. 

"Ah, ah, ah" she whispered in his ear… 

Sirius spun around and took another swing. Emi floated backward arms out straight. She then dived forward like a bullet. 

Sirius didn't expect it so Emi go the upper hand. She quickly grabbed his arms and held them together with one hand. Then with the other took Sirius by the neck. 

"You may know who I am human….." She tightened her grip on Sirius's throat. "But you can't stop me…" she finished, dropping Sirius. He fell on his ass and coughed. "Pitiful." The evil girl shook her head, just before she flew off. Sirius rubbed his neck. 

"I might not *cough* be able to stop you *cough, cough* but that doesn't mean I won't try" with that the black haired Slytherin went into another coughing fit. 

AN: And so end chapter three, told ya I was sick and twisted. First to Nekkyo Twins, thanks for the help. Second is to mayonnaise: I'm Dyslexic and you know that **KIM**!!!!! Bwahahahahah!!!!! I know who you are!!!!! And you spelled 'mayonase' wrong!

Beta reader note: I know, I know, all the death stuff got on my nerves to. But deal with it people, She's shibby. * looks at Danny innocently* I love you… anyway… read my fics too! ~ Nekkyo twins.


	4. Sirius Severus and the Potion

Revenge in Blue

Chapter Four: Sirius Severus and The Potion

AN: ok all its chapter four _finally_! But this has to be the _worst_ edited chapter ever. *looks to beta reader* its not her fault, its our couputer's fault. She took a copy of this on a disk and edited it, then I got it back and it was all screwed up *shakes stick at computer* *shakes stick at dad…….because can!*. I had to paragraph it myself and that's why it might be bad. So if there's any funny tech stuff in it could you let me know, 'cause that would be this nice thing to do ^_^.

Author: *tries not to laugh* it's a luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve potion! *smiles evilly* and there gonna fall in luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve!

*Sirius and Severus walk up looking _very_ pissed* 

Sirius: *shouts* were not going to fall in love!!!! 

Severus: you die now!!!!! *starts running after author*

Sirius: *also starts running after author*

Author: *runs away* aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Save me from the fictional peeeeopppple!!!! 

Beta Reader: you got you self into this so you're on you own 

'There has got to be _some_ way to get rid of the bitch!' thought Sirius, as he walked down 

Corridor. He had been in what seamed like a daze, ever since he had that incident with Emi. Her taunting voice constantly rang out in his head. A short time after the incident, Emi threatened that she would kill Remus, if, in fact, he told anyone about her. 

The Slytherin had, once, heard about a potion that could be used to go inside someone's body. The only problem was, it was extremely hard to make. Even for the high level students! There was only one person that Sirius could think of who could make it… however there was one problem….. He was Sirius's least favorite person in the entire world…….. Severus Snape. 

Severus had gotten on Sirius's nerves ever since they had met in first year after the Sorting Ceremony. They both had, unfortunately, been sorted into Slytherin. And, now, they hated each other… hm, inter house rivalry. 

Sirius continued to walk, he went by many people, one of witch was, James Potter. James glared at Sirius, but the brown-eyed boy continued to ignore the world. He then sighed to himself. 'Ugh! I do **not** want to ask Snape for help!!' His pace quickened a bit. 'He'll probably never let me forget it' Without even noticing, he almost ran into Narcissa. 

"Hey Sirius….. what up?" she asked, gently. 

He gave her a questioning look… Silently he thought: 'Why is Narcissa being so nice?' however he settled with saying: "Fine…. Just fine, you?" 

"Don't lie!" snapped Narcissa. 

The male of the two smiled lightly 'She sure does know me too well.' 

"Where are you headed?" the blond girl asked, putting on the nice act again. 

"The common room." stated Sirius, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He thought for a moment "Why?". 

"Same" said Narcissa, not answering his question. "Come on, let me walk there." She then pulled on Sirius's arm. "I'll make sure you don't run into anyone else." 

Sirius put on a obviously fake and weak smile. "Ok…" he whispered, more to himself then her, as they began to walk off. 

***

Remus sat in the rafters watching Sirius. Emi laughed evilly from inside of him. "Its so much fun tormenting humans" She said to herself, as the two moved forward. She followed them, floating in the air. "Sometimes I pays to be dead."

***

Rowena floated in the rafters, lost in thoughts of the past. About half way to Dumbledore's office, she decided not to tell him, unless, of course, it was necessary. She then continued to float on. All of the sudden she stopped, spotting someone floating near her. 

***

"My, this is a bore" sighed the evil girl. She continued to float along inside Remus's body, until she spotted someone else. 

"Ravenclaw!" Rowena froze in fear. 'Oh shit, she's spotted me!!' The possessed boy's face contracted into nothing less then a look of loathing. His gray eyes were angry, and the ghost could see the evil girl behind them. 

Rowena quickly turned to leave, fearing what would be done to her (BRN: even thought she's a ghost and can't die…)(AN: things can still happen to her, say like eternal torture for instance)(BRN: Like she can be even more tortured aside from losing Helga…)

"Not so fast, Ravenclaw!" snapped Emi, her voice dripping with venom. Rowena looked over her shoulder, only to see a spell coming towards her. Instinctively the ghost woman tried to dodge it, but it was too late… 

Rowena's muscles seized up. Emi laughed her high, cold laugh. She floated in front of the paralyzed ghost. 

"Now, Ravenclaw…Your going to do something for me." Her cold, gray eyes narrowed behind the body of the

Ravenclaw werewolf. She pointed Remus's wand, using his own body, at Rowena. 

***

In the Slytherin common room sat Sirius, lost in his own thoughts. 'Damnit!' he screamed as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. 'I don't want to get Snape into this!' He gave a heavy sigh. 'But with my regular work _and_ learning all those new spells… I'll not have time to steel everything I need, _or_ put it together!' the Slytherin boy was beginning to get a headache. He smiled weakly to himself. 'Hell… I would probably end up making some kind of deadly poison! Oh great, Sirius, what a time to think about death! Sometimes I wonder if James was right when he told me I looked like someone who would commit suicide.' Although Sirius came off as a fun loving idiot, he was actually one of the smartest kids in school.

Just then, Lucius Malfoy walked down the boy's dorm room stairs with Severus Snape right behind him(BRN: hanging on his every move). The blond boy walked over to Sirius, a creepy smile on his face. "Hello… Sirius." His voice was, as always, calm and scary. His eyes played out the emotions that his voice did not. Although, at the moment, they seemed as bored as his voice. He was always like that except for at Quidditch games where he gave the commentary (and then he was so hyper not even medication could calm him). 

Sirius looked up "Oh, hey Lu. What's up?" (Hommie G house dog) he asked, running a hand trough his short hair, unconsciously. "Nothing… you?" As the blond took a seat next to Sirius, he scooted away a few inches. (BRN: I would have to… he's SCARY…) 

Severus had taken a seat in the darkest and farthest corner in the common room.

Sirius looked towards Lucius "Actually I have a bit of a… problem." Lucius looked about as surprised at a statue. "Really? …What is it?" 

Sirius shuttered at the sound of his voice, and then sighed heavily. "One of my friends is in trouble… and I really want to help and all… but…." He didn't know if he could finished that sentence. 

"But what?" Lucius tilted his head to the side, his blond hair falling over his cold steal eyes. "But to help I'd have to ask Snape to help me!" He spoke so fast that they almost didn't understand him. "Well… in my option, you should save your friend and not worry about what you have to do to get there" He didn't blink once while saying this. 

Sirius smiled "Thanks Lu." With that he stood. "Anytime" The blond replied, waving slightly. Severus continued to read his book. 

Sirius walked up and opened his mouth to speak when… "What do you want Black?" Severus asked, not looking up. "I….. er …… ummmm"

"If you have something to say then say it," The dark haired boy snapped. "I have a lot to work on." He turned a page in the book. Sirius took a deep breath "I need you help."

The black haired boy opened one eye only to see Severus starring at him with his eyes bugging out and mouth hanging open.

He slowly regained his composure then shut the book and laid it on the table. "So……" Severus drawled folding his hands together "The great Sirius Black has come crawling to his worst enemy." 

"Yes I have …… are you going to or not?" 

"I might," Severus smiled

"Depends….. what do you need me for?" 

"A potion…… I don't have the time or the skills to make it." He knew he had struck something within Severus. "Its very hard to make: Sirius knew he was getting to him, but it wasn't enough. 

Severus reached for the book "So? Go find someone else" he said lightly. Sirius grabbed Severus by the wrist. "I can't! your the best potion maker in the school! Even better Professor Conahan! And she's the potions master! And if I went to anyone else me and Remus would end up being poisoned!" Severus looked up at Sirius who was still holding his wrist and blushed. "Lupin is involved in this?" he asked quietly, blushing more as he said 'Lupin'. 

"Yes…. He's the friend I'm trying to help" breathed Sirius. "Alright, I'll help you." 

"Good, When can we get started?" 

***

Rowena floated though a wall. She stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that marked Dumbledore's office(BRN: it's a eagle in the movie…). She smiled an evil smile. The ghost woman floated it and then through the stairs. Finally though the office door. 

Fawkes was sitting on its perch sleeping until Rowena floated through the office door. His eyes snapped open and fell upon Rowena, then he flew quickly into the rafters. 

Dumbledore was facing a in the back of the room. "Hello, Dumbledore," said Rowena in a quiet cold voice that didn't suite her. Dumbledore turned around quickly almost as if he trying to hide what was in the cabinet. "Good news I hope," said the old man before closing the cabinet tightly. 

"I wouldn't know." 

"Rowena…. What are you talking about?" Rowena smiled a wicked smile that sent chills down the old man's spine. "Because I'm not Ravenclaw" said Emi's voice. (BRN: reminds me of the little girl from the original Dune… shutter) "Quiet some time has passed old man…… and I you've come quiet a ways from just being a Transfiguration teacher." 

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked. (AN: author: stab him!!! Stab him with…….. the thing!!!!! *thinks for second* geeze I haven't popped up all chapter, sorry to disappoint you). (BRN: woah… would Emi's full name be Emita?) "Vengeance. But I obviously can't take vengeance on Ravenclaw since she's already dead….. so I'll just terrorize everyone else!" 

"A message for you to remember: regular magic cannot defeat my power, only a simple thing can….. goodbye." A small spark of light came form Rowena, she then fell forward. 

***

Remus opened his eyes. Gray as always now. "Torture and vengeance is so much fun" 

***

Days past Remus was terrorizing the school and anyone else he could get to. James was still furious at Sirius, but since Peter wouldn't choose sides. James hung out Lily and her friends (AN: that has to tell you something). While Sirius and Severus worked on the potion…… while trying not to kill each other in the process. (AN: PTDMII: Sirius: you mean I wasn't s'post to kill him? Author aw shit…. *shouts* bring in another Severus clone!! Severus clone # 364: *runs up with knife* *looks around* where's Remus? Author: that way *points in random direction* Severus Clone # 364 thanks *waves* *runs off waving knife*). 

Right then it was late in the night. 

"Its done" said Severus giving the potion one last stir. 

Sirius however didn't hear this because he was curled up on top of the next table over dead asleep. "Ugh stupid Black" said Severus as he walked around the table. Sirius continued to snooze on. Severus then pushed Sirius off the table. About half way to the ground Sirius yelped signifying he had woken up. "Owwwww" came from the ground.

Sirius quickly jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "What the god damned hell fucking shit ass bitch was that for?!" cried Sirius. (AN: Sirius has a swearing problem). "Keep it down!" whispered Severus "Do you want to get us caught by Professor Coninhan!?" the greasy haired boy turned around. 

Sirius went pale, every one knew that you didn't want to get caught in Professor Coninhan's class when you weren't s'post to. "Its done" repeated Severus crossing his arms. "Seriously?" asked Sirius jumping over the table. "Yes I finished while you were sleeping" replied Severus. Sirius glared "Now all we have to do is drink some, then get some into Lupin somehow" stated Severus. 

"Shibby…… wait what do you mean by 'we'?" asked Sirius. "I mean that I'm coming to" replied Severus like I was the most obvious thing in the world. "No your not" said Sirius angrily "I don't want you getting involved" said Sirius. "To late" snapped Severus "I helped make the potion! So I'm entitled to use". The two were now shouting, they continued like this until. 

The door slammed open and in walked Professor Coninhan herself. Normally Professor Coninhan was a nice young woman, what was a good teacher and favored her house above all others. But now she was standing in the door way looking angrier then either of them had seen. Her short black hair, witch she usually wore down was now up in a messy bun. The long blond braided strip as always on her left hand side was now wrapped around the bun. Her glasses were also askew as if she put them on in a hurry. "What is them meaning of this!?" snapped Professor Coninhan as she walked into the room, her red night gown flaring behind her. Both boys froze looking very pale. 

"Well?" snapped Professor Coninhan who was now standing in front of the two. From where Sirius and Severus were standing the potion was hidden from view. Unfortunately Professor Coninhan was one to the wise when something around her wasn't right. "Boys…." She started. The sound of her foot tapping rang though out the still dungeon. The two boys looked at each other each wearing mirroring looks. "What's behind you?" she inquired leaning forward slightly. "Nothing!" cried both the Slytherins at the same time holing up their hands. All the professor had to do was point to one side and they both knew to move. 

They moved to revile the blue continence of the cauldron. Professor Coninhan leaned in closer and gasped after seeing what was inside. "Boys! You are in huge trouble!!!!!!" shouted the professor both boys cringed. "Did you boys even _know_ that the potion you made is _illegal_!?" said Professor Coninhan calming down a bit. Sirius looked at each other then at the floor. "And then stealing ingredients _and_ also being in my class room making dangerous illegal potion!" she picked up the cauldron. 'Oh shit were going to expelled for sure!!!!!' though Sirius shutting his eyes tightly. 

"However……." started Professor Coninhan walking towards the front of the room. "I will let you off this time" she said (AN: PTDMII: Professor Coninhan *picks up torch* *sticks it in potion* *it explodes* *is covered in black* oopsies….. guess it wasn't the potion I thought it was ^_^ *nervously* heh heh heh heh Severus: *starts giggling* Sirius: shit fuck damn ass bitch!! shit fuck damn ass bitch! *times that by a _big_ number* Severus: god you have a swearing problem Sirius: -_- you just now noticed that Severus: *crosses arms over chest* slut Sirius: *pulls out knife* *stabs Severus into bloody pulp* Everyone: *rejoices*) as she poured the potion down the grates in the floor. "Although not without punishment". Professor Coninhan turned to face them "Dentition for the rest of the month starting tomorrow night; now get to bed" both boys walked out. 

Sirius started up the stairs to walk up the stairs leading away from the Slytherin dorms. "Where are you going?" asked Severus "I'm getting some food" replied Sirius. Severus sighed and turned towards the Slytherin dorms. 

***

After leaving Severus, Sirius went straight to the kitchens. A perky house elf ran up to him "Hi is there anything Smirffy can do for you" said the perky elf. "Yes can you tell me where Stinky is?" asked Sirius. "Smirffy is knowing where stinky is fallow Smirffy" said the elf taking hold of Sirius's hand. Smirffy led Sirius though out the kitchens until they reached what seamed like the back. 

On a box sat an elf looking very sad. "Hi Stinky" said Sirius, Smirffy let go of Sirius and walked off. The elf sitting on the box looked up "Hullo Sirius Black" said the elf wearily. "Is there anything can do for Sirius Black?" "Actually there is" said Sirius trying not to breathe through his nose. Stinky looked at Sirius with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "I need you to slip this into Remus's glass tomorrow morning" said Sirius pulling out a small bottle full of blue liquid. Stinky got off the box and took the bottle in its spider like fingers. 

"Stinky is not sure Stinky should do that" said the elf turning the bottle around in his fingers. "Please Stinky" Sirius came down to his level "I'll make it worth you while" said Sirius. Stinky titled his head to the side in confusion "Stinky will get something?" asked Stinky. "Yes I can give you some long lasting perfume so everyone won't be scared to come near you" said Sirius. Stinky looked from the bottle to Sirius to the bottle again. 

There was a long paws then "Stinky will do it… but on one condition" said Stinky holding up one of its spider like fingers. "Sirius have to give Stinky perfume now" Sirius smiled "Deal" he shook the little creature's hand. Then reached into his robes and pulled out a spray bottle. (AN: hehe that has to tell you something about the both of them). "Here" said Sirius handing the elf the bottle. Stinky's face lit up, he quickly grabbed the bottle and sprayed some on him self. The horrid sent soon disappeared, Stinky smiled all the way to his pointed ears. "Stinky will be sure to get blue stuff in Remus Lupin's glass!" cried Stinky. Sirius laughed "Thanks" said Sirius standing.

Sirius then left pulling out another small bottle and downed the entire continence in one in one gulp. Finally left and went to bed.

***

At the same time in the Ravenclaw dorms Remus sat with the face charms book in his lap. He turned the page. The strange thing was instead of words inside there were pictures. A tear slid down Remus's cheek "Yui" Emi breathed running a hand over one of the pictures. Remus shut the book and wiped his eyes 

'So the wench _dose_ have feelings amazing' said the voice of Remus. There was the sound of someone being hit hard. 'Shut up human!!' screeched Emi. 

***

The next morning all Sirius could do was watch waiting for Remus to take a drink. 'Come on you dumb ass girl take drink!!!' thought Sirius as he massacred his forgotten breakfast. He was starring so hard at Remus that it seamed like the Slytherin were trying to will the other boy with his mind. 

***

Remus sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, going back and forth from picking at his food and glaring at any one who looked at him funny. Ayaka walked up to Remus after being informed by Sirius early that morning about what was going on. "Hay Remus" said Ayaka taking the open space next to the werewolf. "What's up?" the blue haired girl smiled. 

She hadn't been told the whole thing but it was her job to keep him busy for a while. Remus glared at the girl "What do you want?" asked Remus poking at his food. "Just to talk, is it suddenly illegal to talk to friends, anyway with so many things going on and that prankster running around its been hard to get a word in" said Ayaka watching the Slytherin table closely. Suddenly Stinky the house elf popped up holding the bottle that

Sirius had given him the night before. He opened the bottle and emptied the blue liquid into Remus's drink then vanished with a loud pop. The brunet spun around to find nothing. 

***

'Oh my god he hadn't done it yet!?' thought Sirius. The Slytherin watched as Ayaka stood and walked away. Sirius could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Remus went for his glass. Sirius's heart was pounding so loud now, he was almost sure that the people next to him could hear it. The Ravenclaw drained the cup then froze and fainted. A few people jumped away as he fell. That was the last thing Sirius saw before he felt himself go cold. Then he to fainted. 

***

Sirius awoke to someone screaming his nickname at him. His slow working senses were no help in trying to figure out who it was. "Padfoot! Padfoot wake up please!!!" cried the voice desperately. Then it dawned on him: that was Remus's voice! The potion didn't poison them! With that the black haired boy's eyes snapped open. As his eyes came back into focus he saw a bunch of bright red hair. 

Sirius reached out to touch it when "No!! don't touch her!!!!" shouted Remus. There was a sound of ratting chains. The Slytherin's eyes focused more to see the girl more clearly. She was wearing a girls school uniform with a green sailor collar that had a blue stripe going down it. Attached to the collar was a small green piece of that held a strange blue tie in place. Her shirt was long sleeve light purplish in color with two blue stripes near the end of her sleeve, the farthest away the thickest. A knee length pleated skirt almost knee high sox with a blue stripe near the top and black shoes. (AN: for all those unlikely Sailor Moon fans out there reading this, she looks like Venus with a different uniform, red hair and now bow. Also the Nekkyo twins did come up with the new changes). She looked to be about seventeen. 

There was another sound of rattling chain. Sirius turned to see what it was only to gasp from what he saw. Remus was chained to what seamed like a wall, eyes wide with shock and five deep long bloody gashes across the left side of his face. Sirius jumped to his feet and ran over. The two embraced as best they could. Remus hung onto Sirius as though he was life its self. 

"How did you get here?" asked Remus pulling away to look at Sirius, making sure he wasn't an illusion. ";A potion I heard about…… me and Severus made it" said Sirius. "What about you?" asked Sirius touching one of the long deep cuts. Remus jumped away slightly at the Slytherin boy's touch closing one eye in pain. Sirius quickly pulled his hand away. "How did you get those?" he asked eyeing them closely "They look almost like cat scratches". 

Remus sighed heavily "She did it" said the Ravenclaw gesturing to the still unconscious girl with his head because of the little use of his hands. Sirius looked at the girl again. He could seen one of her white hand, it didn't look like she could have done it. Sirius turned to looks at Remus again 

"Any ideas on how to get these off?" asked the black haired boy gesturing to the chains. Remus shook his head "No….. I've tried everything I can think of….. all it did was make her angry". "Well let me have a try and I'm sure something will bust these" Sirius rubbed his hands together. 

He then went for his wand, only to find it gone. He looked in all of his pockets, up his sleeves and anywhere he could think of. All to no prevail. "My wand is gone" started Sirius Remus starred blankly. "Oh well!" stared Sirius "I can get these off!" said Sirius going for the chains. He started to pull on the chain as hard as he could. There was a small sound behind them but neither seamed to notice. 

Remus then looked up from Sirius (AN: does just that start of the sentence sound nasty or is it just me?) pulling at the chains, making a bit of an idiot of himself. The Ravenclaw boy smiled lightly to himself, then looked up over Sirius's head "

Sirius!!! Behind you!!!!!" 

***

Severus stood looming in the back of the Hospital Wing. James Lily Ayaka Lucius and Peter were all in different arias of the Hospital Wing. After Remus and Sirius passed out in the Great Hall, they had been taken there and hadn't woken….. Or even showing signs of life. But there were five light scratch lines on the left side of Remus's face. 

Severus clenched his fits in fury. 'Black you bastard!' thought Severus angrily 'You stole some of the potion and then used it!!!' though Severus clenching his fists even more. "Well two can play at that game……." hissed Severus pulling out a small bottle filled to the brim with blue quid. He uncorked (AN: that's a funny word… right now I'm _really_ hyper) the top with a small sound of glass grinding against glass. 

Lucius heard the sound of glass and turned to see Severus down the potion in one gulp. "Oh my god!!!! That tastes like shit!!!!" exclaimed Severus as he felt his head start to spin. (AN: lol on Severus's last quote, he would know!). The last thing Severus saw before passing out was Lucius and a few others rushing over. 

***

The read haired girl held Sirius high above her head by the neck. Her golden eyes alive with anger, Remus struggled against the chains, "Who…… are….. you" Sirius was able to choke out. The red head smiled lightly. She then put on an extremely fake pout "Aw…. You don't remember me?" she batted her eye lashes "Its me, Emi" she cooed. Sirius's eyes widened this _was_ Emi's voice, but she hardly even looked human. 

Suddenly there was a wave of cold and a black blur fell on top of Emi. Causing Sirius to be thrown, he lay there breathing "Aaaaiiiiiiiirr!" continuously. The cold cleared, Emi then picked up who was on top of her and threw them only to land on top of Sirius. Severus a woke to find that he was on top of Sirius, with very little space between their faces. Sirius jumped away as did Severus, Emi and Remus assumed what happened.

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Sirius. "Your not the only one who stole some potion" Severus got to his feet. "Enough of this!!!" shouted Emi angrily. There was a sound of rattling chains. Everyone looked and saw Remus fall forward with the chains broken. Emi gathered a ball of energy in her hands Remus shuttered pain. Sleep!! For as long as I'm free!!! shouted Emi throwing the ball. 

Sirius ran out of the was before it hit. Severus on the other hand wasn't so lucky, it hit him square in the chest. The greasy haired Slytherin closed his eyes and fell backward but disappeared before he hit the ground. Sirius was now kneeling down next to Remus who looked to be in a lot of pain. Emi gathered another energy ball as Remus shuttered again clutching his chest. Sirius hovered over the smaller boy not sure how to help of what to do. 

He then looked to Emi who threw another energy ball. Quickly Sirius took the other boy's arm and put it around his shoulders then jumped out of the way. The funny thing was suddenly Sirius could jump really high. From the ground a high pitched inhuman screech could be heard.

Sirius looked just before landing to what is was, it was Emi. Suddenly long sharp nails appeared at the end of the demon girl's fingers. Sirius landed then turned to face Emi. The black haired boy turned to the werewolf "You ok Moony?" he shifted Remus so he wouldn't fall. "Sirius…… I….. lo-" but the Ravenclaw stopped short and his body fell limp. 

Sirius's eyes bugged out slightly he shook the other boy lightly "Remus?…. Remus!" the Slytherin was beginning to panic. Then he looked up to see yet another energy ball heading towards them. Sirius jumped out of the way. Emi smiled then jumped into the air claws beard. She shot forward and clawed Sirius deep in the right side. He yelped in pain and clutched his side, causing him to let go of the unconscious Remus. 

Sirius then fell flat in his back, Emi landed a little ways away from Sirius with a small tat. She then stood over Sirius "Its over you infernal human" said Emi. Sirius clutched his side in agony "Wait!" cried Sirius hold up one arm. "What if….. I willingly let you into my body" blood was now covering Sirius's hand. 

Emi stopped dead in her tracks "What?!" she exclaimed seemingly to drop her guard. Her golden widened "You would do that for your friend" the red haired girl asked in awe. "Yes" Sirius strangled out, his blood not staining the supposed ground. "You would sacrifice your self for another?" her voice barely over a whisper. 

Sirius weakly got to his feet "Please……. Just let him go and I'll do what you want!!!" shouted Sirius his legs shook underneath him. "Alright" said Emi sounding like her old self. The demonic girl started to walk towards Sirius and….. 

To Be Continued

AN: dun! dun! dun! Cliff hanger! aren't I evil? Well please review or else I'll just be lazy and not write. Don't you feel special? Since the chapter is nice and long you get nice short AN's. Thanks to Pinklove21 and their friends for the great review ^_^ *peace sign* really appreciate it. And thank you also to my beta reader Ice Puppet. Heh heh she's the ones who put the paragraphs in chapter 3. Oh yeah! Can anyone tell I was watching Anime when I came up with the Emi vs Sirius thing?


End file.
